carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Website:www.totalfootball.bt
Tight win from Brezonde Happy65 15:51, November 7, 2012 (UTC) You can never count on a one-goal lead, but then again one is enough. HORTON11: • 15:55, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I think Manchester City might have got a few unfair desicions in the game. Happy65 15:58, November 7, 2012 (UTC) But Mancini was in big trouble (read this). You should've seen the Madrid-Dortmund game though, it was great but I was pretty pissed that Dortmund couldn't hold on to the lead. HORTON11: • 16:01, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Wow. anyway, can I make a tramlink for Chester Parish mainly focusing on Grijzestad? Happy65 16:09, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I had planned for one in Grijzestad and another in Carrington, which i got to. HORTON11: • 16:23, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I'll make a tram system in Grijzestad, btw, what happened to the achievment system? look on your userpage on the badges you could earn. Happy65 16:32, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Weird Wikia-wide bug. 77topaz (talk) 20:58, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Horton, are you going to make an article for this matchday and/or the Johan II quarterfinals? 77topaz (talk) 07:26, February 13, 2013 (UTC) And/or this matchday? 77topaz (talk) 05:01, February 19, 2013 (UTC) That tiny article will be expanded, I presume? 77topaz (talk) 07:28, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes. HORTON11: • 13:47, February 25, 2013 (UTC) When? :P 77topaz (talk) 02:54, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Are you going to add an article for this matchday? 77topaz (talk) 08:47, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, probably later today. HORTON11: • 18:49, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... is it still "today" for you? 77topaz (talk) 04:06, March 6, 2013 (UTC) It's almost time for the next matchday, and I'm not seeing an article here yet. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:43, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Are these two matchdays going to get articles? 77topaz (talk) 21:14, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Or this one? :P 77topaz (talk) 06:29, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Or this one? :P 77topaz (talk) 04:46, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Haha. That is the reason why I hate newspapers and websites on Wikia's. You can not add all articles. In a real newspaper are around 200 articles. Here just one in a week!!!!! Wabba The I (talk) 11:56, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I really should get to doing this. I'll probably add an article today before dinner. And Wabba, would you be interested in helping me expand some of the newspapers? HORTON11: • 12:40, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry no. I can't write good in Englsh and ... Wabba The I (talk) 13:11, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok. HORTON11: • 14:17, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Is this matchday going to get an article? 77topaz (talk) 20:01, April 1, 2013 (UTC) The next matchday is almost there. :P 77topaz (talk) 19:15, April 4, 2013 (UTC) It's two matchdays behind now. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:26, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Another matchday is coming up. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:41, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I will help with football and newpspapers but after this weekend,good? Wabba The I (talk) 10:03, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Actually, that comment was directed more or less at Horton, since he usually writes here. :/ 77topaz (talk) 10:30, April 12, 2013 (UTC) But he asked me some days ago to help with articles. Wabba The I (talk) 10:35, April 12, 2013 (UTC) It wouldbe ok, Wabba. People who are interested in writing for papers should feel free. HORTON11: • 12:46, April 12, 2013 (UTC) It's three matchdays behind now, and the fourth's coming up. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:09, April 18, 2013 (UTC) The site's four matchdays behind now. :o 77topaz (talk) 21:21, April 21, 2013 (UTC) It's five matchdays behind, I think. :P 77topaz (talk) 03:58, April 29, 2013 (UTC) The finishing of the 1. Liga probably counts as a notable occasion. :P Also, maybe some sort of archive should be made for older articles if they need to be "removed". 77topaz (talk) 03:59, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ^There probably should be an article here about this soon. 77topaz (talk) 03:34, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I'll try and make one soon. I,ve just been very busy these days. Aa--HORTON11: • 13:28, May 9, 2013 (UTC) The conclusion of the 2012-13 Johan II Cup is probably also noteworthy. :P 77topaz (talk) 03:46, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Will do. HORTON11: • 14:37, May 14, 2013 (UTC) What other matches will be included in the tour of Europe? 77topaz (talk) 05:14, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Maybe you could halp me with that cause I still don't know who else. HORTON11: • 13:12, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Maybe Libertas and/or the Southern Arc Islands (maybe even Adlibita, I think that's near Europe), and some other European nations who've played in WNFA competitions? 77topaz (talk) 20:23, May 26, 2013 (UTC)